Mischievous love
by Nate Man1
Summary: Otis hears that a tall, dark, and handsome stranger is going on the sizzling date of his dreams with Abby, his one true love. Things go amiss as he seeks for the truth of the bull who might ruin his chances for love forever.
1. The Plan

Mischievous Love

The Plan

Otis was sitting outside of the barn with his friends when he saw Abby walking towards them. His mouth dropped open. Abby was there with her blonde hair blowing in the wind. It flowed like the waves in the ocean and was bright like the hair of an angel. Abby was wearing a sparkling dress as blue as the sky. She walked seductively with her hips swinging side to side. Her face was angelic.

Otis was in a daydream, his mouth wide open, but was knocked out of it when Pip said, "What are you staring at?" Otis shrugged and replied, "I wasn't staring at anything."

But when Abby approached him, Otis started to stare again. After he realized what he was doing he snapped out of it, but it was hard to.

Abby asked him in her southern accent, "Have you seen my bow?"

Otis stuttered, "No, I... I.. haven't".

Then Abby said, "Oh well" and went back to the barn.

Otis's mind started to go crazy with thoughts on how Abby looked and walked. Then Pip interrupted and said, "Where is Abby going dressed like that?" The question slipped Otis's mind because of how beautiful she looked and her seductive walk.

Otis replied to Pip's question with, "I don't know. I'll ask her."

When Otis went to Abby's stall he saw her again and his mouth dropped. When he pulled himself together he asked, "Where are you going?"

Abby replied, "I'm going on a date."

Otis asked, "With whom?"

Abby replied, "It's a secret," and then walked off.

Otis thought_, who could she be going with?_ He thought that she liked him. Then an idea struck him, _I'll follow her and see who she is going with._


	2. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

As Otis was getting ready, trying to find his night-vision goggles and ninja suit, he heard Peck and Freddy talking.

"Have you heard who Abby's going with", said Freddy in a paranoid voice.

Peck answered in a whisper, "NO, but I heard he was the most handsome bull in the state".

"Don't forget that he's tall and muscular", interrupted Freddy rather loudly

Then Peck said in a softer voice, "I bet it will make Otis so jealous".

Freddy silenced Peck, "We better be quiet or Otis might hear us", and they walked off.

Otis thought to himself, _I'm not jealous of Abby's beautiful looks, her luscious blond hair, and how she, oh cud, I am jealous_. At that moment, Pig came in and said,

"I bet you are so jealous of that bull going out with Abby".

Otis snappily replied, "Yes I am!"

After he realized what he said, he covered his mouth with an embarrassed look on his face, slowly saying, "I mean… I'm not jealous".

"But you said you were jealous of him just a minute ago," Pig said.

"No I didn't," replied Otis in a rather angry voice.

"Yes you did," Pig replied with an angry tone.

Otis had to think of something fast to get out of this situation. He looked all over the barn for an answer, he looked at the stage, up at the anvil light, then outside. Then an idea hit him. Otis suddenly said, "Look! It's a box of Flaky Tarts!"

Pig swung around while exclaiming, "Where?"

Otis replied, "They're under the hay bail outside the barn."

Pig ran out on all fours it get the box and left Otis filled with relief. "Whoo, that was close," sighed Otis.

***

"Hey Otis."

When he heard that, he let out a high pitched yelp before he realized that it was just his friend Pip.

"Oh hey Pip, what are you doing here?" Otis asked a hint of embarrassment under his breath.

"Oh, I'm just here to see how you are holding up," replied Pip sarcastically.

Otis wonderingly asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well for one thing, I think you are jealous," Pip replied.

"No, I'm not jealous, why do you think that?" Otis said angrily.

Pip crossed his arms, his weight resting on one side and with attitude said, "Well for one thing, why would you have your goggles and ninja suit out if you weren't going to spy on Abby?"

Otis snapped back, "I'm not spying, I'm going truffle hunting."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that story. It was the same one you used to take the kids to the city. It's not going to work this time." Pip replied smugly.

Otis stumbled for a response, but finally came up with one.

"Oh, did I say truffle hunting, I meant squirrel hunting, yeah, squirrel hunting." Said Otis with a nervous tone and a smirk on his face.

"Whatever dude, well, you can say whatever you want to say. Later."

As he was leaving, the words _you are so jealous _could be heard under his breath.

Otis sighed in relief. _Wow, that was close_. As Otis looked out the window, he saw Abby leaving to go on her date. He gathered his stuff to see where she was going and with whom.


	3. Day Dream

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I was not able to get on the computer the past few days. Well anyway here is my third Chapter.**

Day dream

When Otis was leaving he realized that he forgot his binoculars. When Otis recovered his binoculars he saw Abby getting into the farmer's car. Otis thought to himself that Abby was supposed to leave at a later time. Then he realized that he had no means of transportation to follow Abby and see who she was going with.

"Oh cud, I need a car to find where Abby is going," Otis said under his breath.

He then busted through the barn door to see Abby pulling out of the driveway. He started to run on all fours across the meadow to get to Mrs. Beady's house. As he was running across the meadows he saw Abby in the distance. Otis then realized that he only had a few minutes to take Mrs. Beady's car. As Otis arrived at Mrs. Beady's house he noticed that the car was missing.

_Oh cud, now how am I supposed to follow Abby_ Otis thought in a panic. But with luck Mrs. beady had just pulled into the driveway and went inside._ Now I can take the car and find out where Abby is going and with whom_ he thought. As he was hot wiring the car Otis saw Abby noticed through the rearview mirror and passing his location.

"Oh cud, I need to get this car running to follow Abby," he said in an angry voice.

In the process of realizing that Abby had just passed him he accidentally hit the horn and a loud beep went off. At that time Mrs. Beady burst out of the house, looked into Otis's eyes, and yelled "It's you," And pulled out a taser. Otis was stunned with the thought that she has a taser. As Mrs. beadypulled the trigger Otis ducked in the nick of time. Otis then put his hoof on the gas and pulled out of there. As he was driving down the street he heard Mrs. Beady yelling "This is not the last time you'll see me," in the background

Otis sighed in relief that he was a way form Mrs. beady. At that time, now looking down the road, he saw the car that Abby was in on the next hill, he said in a soft voice "There she is."

********

As Otis pulled up to the restaurant he notice that it was a fancy French restaurant. He thought_ I can do better than that_, as he climbed up a tree. Otis looked through his binocular and saw Abby's eyes like it was the first time, her crystal blue eyes gleamed in the candle light which made Otis drift off into a daydream.

His daydream started at the fanciest restaurant in town during the night. There were candles on the table outside under the star lit sky. The table had a white tablecloth and the table was set for two. There was Abby and Otis sitting there. Otis was looking into Abby's eye's which made him think of the blue ocean and the crystal clear skies which made his ears go down and put a smile on his face. He then moved to her hair Golden blonde hair which was let down. It moved with the slightest wind which made Otis feel like he was filled with butterflies. She was wearing the same sparkly blue justice but with big white pearls and to top it off there was a violin playing in the background which top off his vision.

He said "you look beautiful; no wait there is no word for how gorgeous you look."

Abby blushed 'Oh, you are so romantic," she said in a low voice. At that moment Abby slowly moved her hoof on top of Otis' hoof. Then Otis put his other hoof on top of hers. At the same time Otis and Abby blushed and they both filled with butterflies.

Otis said to Abby "there is no one I rather be with then you."

Abby blushed even bigger and replied with a smile "same here."

At the same moment like it was planned they closed their eyes, leaned in, and as their lips touched Otis woke up and found himself kissing his binoculars. He thought_ that was wonderful, I wish it were true. I know when that bull comes I will show Abby who is strong hear._ And at that moment he saw the bull come up

"This is it" he said under his breath.


	4. The Diary

The Diary

Otis was sitting on the tree limb when he saw the bull Abby was with. The bull was only in the shadow so Otis could only see the outline of his figure. The bull was tall and large. When Otis looked at Abby through the binoculars it looked like Abby was having a good time. Otis thought to himself_ if she thinks she's having a good time now wait till she has a date with me._ Otis saw that they were talking but could not hear what they were talking about. Otis knew he had to get close to hear what they were talking about.

******

Meanwhile back at the barn…

Freddy and Peck were sitting in the barn at a table playing a card game when Peck asked "where is Otis again."

Freddy replied, "Whose Otis."

"Oh Freddy" Peck said shaking his head.

Then Bessy came up and said, "Its dumb-dumb moron. Oh and Peck dumb-dumb went off to spy on Abby.'

"Oh yeah I remember," Peck said.

Then Pip interrupted, "O is so jealous of that new bull."

Peck said, "yeah but he would never make it."

"Maybe not to us but he does write it down in a diary," Pip replied

"How can dumb-dumb have a diary when he can't write," Bessy said in a sassy voice.

"Well he does, and if we find it we were know if Otis likes Abby," Pip said

*******

Meanwhile back at the restaurant…

Otis was climbing down from the tree when he slipped and fell. He made a lot of noise but it did not make anyone see him or look in his general direction.

"Oh, that was close," Otis said with a sigh.

At that moment there was a huge crack through the air and a branch fell on Otis's head knocking him out. Her last thing he saw was Abby which put a smile on his face when he was knocked out.

*******

Meanwhile back at the barnyard…

Pip, Freddy, Peck, and Bessy went into Otis's stall. Pip said, "Look everywhere Otis could have cleverly hidden the diary or locked the diary up."

"Here it is moron," Bessy said, "it was under his hay bed."

At that moment Peck and Freddy started to argue over who is going to read Otis's diary.

"I want to read it," Peck said.

"No but I saw the diary second," Freddy replied.

After that Bessy just rolled her eyes and said, "Later morons."

As she walked out she tossed the book to Pip. When Pip finally got to the book Freddy and Peck stopped fighting and started to listen to Pip as he started to read Otis's diary. The first page Pip slipped to read.

It's been a year since Daisy left. No one can ever replace the love I felt for Daisy, but this new heifer came in and she looks nice. I found out that her name is Abby.

Pip skipped a couple more pages and read the next entry he landed on.

I have been hanging out with Abby for a while. She is all right, but she can never replace Daisy.

Pip then flipped through a lot more pages this time and then read another entry.

Abby is a good friend she help me today when my childhood bully came to the barn. Abby gave me the courage to face my bully.

Pip flipped through more pages of the diary to read this next entry.

Well I finally told Abby that I like her and I found out that Abby likes me. The only reason I found out because we were in a huge corn monster and was about to be eaten. After that's we sort of forgot about it and went on with our normal lives. I wish we didn't.

Pip skipped two pages and read this entry.

When Abby's cousin came, Veronica, I thought she was hot but when Abby came out with a blue dress on I knew that she was meant for me.

Pip flipped to the last entry in the diary.

Abby is going on a date with the new bull. I'm going to spy on them to see if that bull is treating Abby well. Then I will confess my love to Abby and show the bull whose boss.

Pip thought_ I knew that Otis liked Abby._ Pip then went to the back of the diary. When he did this Pip's, Peck's, and Freddy's mouths dropped. In the back of the book were pictures of Abby. In the center was a picture of Abby smiling and was cut in a heart shape with small hearts all over it. Pip knew that Otis had a soft spot. Then Freddy noticed that a note had fallen out. It would add

Dear Abby,

I know we have our differences but I like you, no wait I love you and I hope that you love me to.

Signed, Otis

Peck said, "Wow, I guess Otis really does like Abby."

*******

Back at the restaurants…

Otis started to wake up but then saw a huge figure over him and felt that he was being dragged off and then he was knocked unconscious again.


	5. What happened?

**What happened**

When Otis was awake he noticed that he was in a dark room with one light focused on him. Otis tried to stand up but found himself tied to a chair which was screwed to the floor. He thought_ where the cud am I and why am I tied to a chair_ and then he heard A voice.

"Hello there, or should I say hello Otis."

"How did you know my name", Otis replied

The mysterious voice said, "I know many things about you."

*******

Meanwhile back at the barn…..

Abby had just come back after her date with the bull. When Abby walked through the door she had a smile on her face. Abby was lost in a daydream but then was pulled out of it when she saw that Otis's stall light was on. Abby thought _this is the time to tell Otis who that bull was and…_ Abby stopped in mid-thought when Abby saw Pip, Peck, and Freddy standing over a book.

"What are you doing", Abby said with shock in her tone.

Pip, Freddy, and Peck looked up at Abby. There was a still silence as Pip through the book out the window. The silence lasted for a couple minutes before Abby finally broke the silence.

"Let me say this again, what are you doing", Abby said with disappointment in her voice.

"We were reading Otis's dia…. "said Freddy as he was hit in the head by Peck.

"You were reading Otis's what", Abby said with curiosity.

Pip said, "Nothing, we were reading nothing", as he hit Freddy.

"Yeah, nothing", said Freddy as he was rubbing the place that Pip hit.

Abby rolled her eyes and put her hoof on her forehead and said, "Have you seen Otis."

"No we haven't", replied Pip.

After that Pip, Freddy, and Peck left. Abby hung her head down with disappointment, but then Abby saw something in the corner of her eye. When Abby picked it up she noticed that it was a letter that was address to her and it was from Otis. When Abby opened the letter a big smile came over her face and her eyes started to water. (**The same note in chapter 4**). Abby was filled up with tears when she notice something on the back of the letter. It was scribbled on the back but it read

Note to self: need to tell Abby my feelings for her when she comes back from date.

Abby started to cry and put the letter over her heart. Abby then collapsed onto Otis's hay Bed. Then cried herself to sleep.

*****

The next day Abby woke up in Otis's bed with the letter still in her hooves. Abby looked at the letter again and whispered "I love y…"

Before Abby was finished she you was interrupted by Bessy said, "have you seen dumb dumb."

Abby sat up and wipe her nose and eyes and then said, "no"

"Oh, and one more thing what are you doing in Otis's bed?", Bessy said with a question in her voice.

Abby nervously replied, "oh, umm I just fell asleep, that's all."

"What ever", Bessy said as she walked out.

After that Abby got up and walked to her stall. When Abby arrived she looked around to make sure no one was there and then took out her key that she hides in her hair and unlocked her secret drawer. When the secret panel popped out she put the note on it, sat down and started to weep.

*******

At an unknown location…

Otis was sitting there still in his ninja suit trying to figure out where he is. Otis started to struggle to see if he can loosen the rope so he can escape. As he was trying to escape he hard the mysterious voice again.

"Stop struggling you will hurt yourself. All I want to do is just talk to you and I won't hold you for long."

"Well if you wanted to talk to me you didn't have to kidnap me and tie me up to a chair", Otis replied.

"Well it is just a cautionary measure", set the mysterious voice.

"Well what do you want to talk about", said Otis sarcastically.

"Abby", the mysterious man said in a low voice.

Otis's face dropped and so did his mouth he thought_ what does want to do with Abby._

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Between school and Thanksgiving I was busy, but think you for your patience and your reviews.**


	6. This cannot be happening

**Can not be happening**

In Abby's stall…

Abby was still sitting there and looking at the pictures of Otis on her secrets panel until she heard a knock. Abby jumped and shut the secret drawer as fast as she can and then wiped the tears off her face. Then Abby went to the stall door. When Abby opened the door she saw Peck.

"Oh, Abby ", Peck said panting, "Otis is back from were ever he was."

After hearing what she just heard Abby immediately stopped crying and her facial expression turned into joy and happiness. Abby thought_ I wonder where he was. Oh why should I care it does not matter because I know that Otis loves me._ When Abby finally saw Otis, Abby was filled with joy and excitement. But something seemed different. When Abby noticed Otis she was filled with joy but, when Otis saw Abby he just tried to avoid her and was not his usual self. After Abby noticed that Otis does not look happy to sees her, Abby thought_ why is Otis trying to avoid me. Oh, it's properly nothing Otis could just be tied _Abby thought trying to stay positive. Then an idea hit Abby,_ Maybe he knows that I know that he likes me and he is just nerves that I know._

"Where have you been" Abby said in a curious voice when she got to Otis.

"Oh, just out and about", said Otis still not looking at Abby.

Abby thought_, Otis is not very good at telling that he likes me._

At that moment Abby heard Otis crying. Abby thought_ why is Otis crying?_ Abby then built up the carnage to ask Otis,

"Are you okay"

"Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone", said Otis in a sad voice.

"There is something wrong." Said Abby.

"No there isn't", said Otis in a rather angry voice.

Abby then gave up fighting and said, "You know that you can tell me anything"

"Would you just leave me alone, I don't like", yelled Otis.

Abby was stunned of what she had just heard. Abby tried to hold back the tear but was not able to. Abby turned around and ran crying all the way to her stall. Otis was the only one left. When Otis saw that Abby was in her stall his anger faded into sadness. Otis hung his head down dragging his hooves all the way to the stall.

When Otis arrived at his stall he flopped down on his hay bed and screamed into his pillow. When he was finished Otis tried to hold back the tear was. He rolled over and took out his diary, which he found outside, and turned to the page with the picture of Abby on it. Otis thought_ I wish I didn't have to do that to you Abby._ After that thought Otis started to cry even more. Then Otis thought_ I love Abby, I just want to be with you. I wish I didn't have to hurt your feelings._ After Otis's last thought he became angry but then calm down. Otis then looked at Abby's picture and said

"I love you"

Otis then cried himself to sleep.

*********

Flashback of what happened last night…

Otis was sitting tied to the chair trying to figure out how this mysterious person knows Abby and what he wants. Then Otis said,

"What do you want with Abby?"

"Oh, not much it's not Abby I am after it is you", said the mysterious voice.

"Why would you want to do anything to me, I have done nothing to you", said Otis

The mysterious voice said, "You still don't know who I am, after all you were the one who let me go."

"I'm not following", said Otis

Otis heard a big sigh from the mysterious voice. Then the mysterious voice stepped into the light. Otis's mouth dropped.

"It's you, I thought you won't come back Dag", said Otis

"Well technically I did not come back. I kidnapped you outside of the barnyard", said Dag.

"Just you wait when I…" said Otis when he was interrupted

"When you what, you won't get out and I won't hurt you much", said Dag.

"Well you have me. Now what do you want with me", said Otis

"I'm just here to make your life miserable. When you defeated me I was kicked out of the pack and was left to fend for my own. In that time I decided to take my revenge on you. I first have to get rid of Daisy", said Dag.

"You did what to Daisy", said Otis

"I was the one who got rid of Daisy. I thought that when she is gone you could not live on but then Abby came along and ruined all of my plans", Said Dag in an evil voice, "I knew that I could not get rid of her to so I had to make up a new plan."

"Well if you can't get rid of Abby what can you do you", said Otis

"Oh, I can do much worse then just getting rid of her", said Dag


	7. Flash Back

Flash Back

When Abby was walking out of her stall to find Pip she ran into Bessy. Her eyes were still red with tears and she was still sniffing. Abby tried to keep her hair down so that Bessy would not ask the "question".

"So, what is the matter?" asked Bessy.

Abby thought, _oh great Bessy just had to ask the question when I'm busy. _"Oh I'm fine", Abby replied with hastiness in her voice while still trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do not just blow me off, something is wrong because your eyes are red and you are sniffing", Bessy said with an attitude.

_She just wont leave me alone, I guess I just have to tell her, _Abby thought.

"Look it has something to do with Otis", said Abby to answer the question. As soon as Abby said the word Otis, Bessy's facial expression went from an are you all right face to an angry and disappointed face.

"I know one day dum-dum will hurt you', said Bessy in an anger voice.

"Look, do you want me to take care of him for you" Bessy said.

"No!', Abby screamed

After Abby cooled down she said, "Look, it's not what you think" Abby turned around and looked behind her, then turned back and said

"Can we talk in my stall?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Otis dreamed of the night he was kidnapped….

"What are you going to do?" Otis asked angrily to Dag.

"I'm going to ruin your life", Dag said with a laugh.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that exactly?" Otis inquired with confidence.

"You think I'm going to tell you my whole plan so that you can stop me?" Dag paused. "Oh, what the heck, I already started my plan 30 minutes ago".

Dag began his speech "First I had to get you away from the barn and your friends. And of course I did it by getting one of my buddies to take Abby on a date. I know you're head over heels, or should I say hooves".

"How did you know that I like Abby" Otis interrupted.

Dag got angry and hit Otis in the gut. He then screamed into Otis's ear, "Do not interrupt me!"

"The gophers told me, if you had to know," Dag said.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah" Dag punched Otis in the stomach and laughed. Otis let out a low moan.

Dag continued: "I knew that you would follow her, so all that I had to do was kidnap you and tell you something."

"Tell me what!" exclaimed Otis rabidly.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me!?" said Dag as he punched Otis in the face. By that time Otis was bleeding from the mouth.

Dag continued for a second time. "So all I have to tell you is that you cannot see Abby anymore". Dag waited for a response.

"You can talk now since you want to so much" Dag said.

"You expect me to stay away from Abby?" Otis said.

"Oh, you think you have a choice? I took Abby's sister and I will send her to the meat plant like I did with Daisy." Dag said evilly.

"You did what!?" screamed Otis.

"You hear me", dag said "I… sent… Daisy… to… the… meat… plant…"

Otis thought _This can't be happing… Daisy can't be… dead. I do not believe it and also I have Abby._

"Oh, you are probably thinking that this is not true, that I don't have Abby. Well, you are dead wrong" said Dag.

"You have changed Dag" said Otis in a disappointed tone.

"Well, that's what happens when you let a bad person go. He takes his revenge", said Dag.

"Now I will leave you with a choice. Stay with Abby and her sister dies. It will look like you did it. Or, you can stay away from her. You get that, right?" Dag said .

"Yes" Otis replied.

"Good, now let him go" dag said.

Otis dropped to the floor. He thought _I'm sorry Abby_. Then he was hit in the back of the head.

At that moment Otis woke up in a sweat. He touched his body to make sure it was real then lied down in his bed and started to cry once more.

* * *

In Abby's stall…

"What do you have to say that we have to be in private?" Bessy said.

"Look, it has something to do with Otis, but it is not what you think," Said Abby.

"Then what is it?" said Bessy, her voice sassy.

"I Think Otis is in trouble," said Abby

"And how do you know this?" Bessy asked curiously.

Abby thought _I can only keep it from her for so long._

"Ok, I looked in Otis's diary, or a note that fell out of it, anyway, I was in his stall" Abby said.

"Why were you in Dum- Dum's stall?" Bessy asked.

"I saw Pip, Peck, and freddy reading something. Oh, look I know that Otis likes me," said Abby.

"That still does not explain what Otis did to you," Bessy said.

As Abby was about to explain, she heard a familiar sound…

**I am sorry it was late as I had a lot of school work. Well any way, how do you like my chapter? Please review and tell all your fiends. **


	8. Abby's Determination

Abby's determination

**Before I began my 8****th**** chapter I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, especially to AngelOli16 and to FlamethrowerElite for being with me all the way so far. I also want to give special thanks to AngelOli16 for helping me though my writer's block. Thank you.**

**Now back to my story.**

********

As Abby was about to explain herself to Bessy she heard the sound of the farmer's truck starting. Abby thought that the farmer was at a relative's house. Abby ran to the window and saw a glimpse of the truck as it went down the dirt road by the farm. Abby thought the driver looked like Otis, and thought it looked like there was something in the back off the truck.

"Hey, does that look like Otis driving the farmer's truck?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see any thing", said Bessy as she paused for a moment, "It could be him, Can we get back on topic?"

"Just hold that thought Bessy," said Abby.

Bessy did her signature roll her eyes, said whatever and walked off.

As Abby was trying to think of why Otis was in the farmer's truck she saw Pip and remembered why she was out in the first place.

Abby said, "Pip I have two questions for you. Do you know where Otis is going in the farmer's truck? And do you know what happened to Otis last night?"

Pip said "And I have two answers for you if you can hook me up with Bessy."

Abby just rolled her eyes, gave Pip a glare and said "I'll see what I can do."

Excitement filled Pip's eyes and he gladly told Abby. "For the first question. Otis did not tell me what happened and I do not know were Otis is going. I thought he was sti…" Abby interrupted Pip.

"That was really helpful," said Abby sarcastically to Pip. Pip knew that Abby was upset, so he ran off and thought _I hope Abby will keep her word_, but right before he escaped he was caught by Abby. In a more calming voice she said,

"How do you not know these things, you're his best friend."

"Look, Otis does not tell me every thing. He did not tell me that he liked you. I had to find that out by going through his diary." After he realized what he just said, Pip tried to change the subject and then he escaped and ran away, still not knowing that Abby knew that Otis liked her. Abby thought _so that's what they were doing last night._

Abby then went to Peck and Freddy to see if they knew anything about Otis. She considered Pig but didn't think he would know any thing. When Abby went outside she saw the people she was looking for.

Abby yelled "Hey, Peck and Freddy, do you know were Otis is?"

"No, I am sorry, and why do you need to know were Otis is?" Peck replied.

"It's none of your concern. I just want to know," said Abby.

"Well ok then", Peck said "We do not know"

Peck turned around as Freddy was about to bite Peck's wing. Freddy leaned back immediately and did his laugh and said "I was doing nothing."

"Come on Freddy," Peck said.

Abby thought _well then it is up to me to find Otis._

***********

In the farmer's truck…

"Drive, just drive" Said a low voice. "We need to make it look convincing so she will buy it."

There was a long pause.

"Are you ever going to say any thing," another pause. "Well then, if you are not going to make small talk can you tell me what we are going to do with the body?"

"No."

"Well fine then" Said the first man in an annoyed voice, "Then can you tell me why you are in a cow suit?"

The second man turned to look at him and said "It is not a cow suit" and pushed him out of the car and off a bridge.

*************

Back at the Barnyard…

Abby was getting ready to find Otis when Bessy walked in.

"What are you doing know?" Bessy asked.

"I am going to find Otis" said Abby.

"Why would you want to find Otis, he has hurt you in so many ways" said Bessy.

"Does it matter why? Isn't it enough that he has always been here for me? He may have hurt me before, but that doesn't mean I don't owe him for all the good he has done for me and every one else on this farm," Argued Abby.

"You don't owe him anything."

"I owe him everything. I never understood why you hated him so much. All he's ever been is nice to you. Sometimes I wondered if I should still be your friend after all of the times you have been horrible to Otis. Even through it all, I've still been your friend. And now, when I finally ask for your help, all you can do is brush me off, saying Otis isn't worth it."

"He isn't. Don't you see? You could do so much better. You deserve so much more than some cow that can't be serious enough for long enough to have a meaningful conversation. He doesn't…"

"I love him." yelled Abby. "And I want you gone."

Abby turned her back on Bessy, walking away.

Bessy's heart was shattered. She filled up with guilt. She knew she had lost her only friend. Bessy was so mad at her self that she sat there alone and started to cry.


	9. fear

Fear

It was late at night. There was a low mist on the ground. The moon was as full and bright as ever. There were no clouds in the sky. The stars were shining throughout the sky. Abby walked through the barn doors with her things in her hooves. She thought _if I ride my bike through the meadows I might just catch up to him or even pass Otis._ As Abby was riding off Pip came up and was trying to say something, Abby just ignored him and keep on riding. Pip followed her any way.

There was Abby riding her bike through the meadows. The mist was low, weaved in the grass. The dew on the long thick grass was at the tip of the blade. It made the light from the full moon reflect off the water, giving the grass life when the calm wind blew through it. Pip was trying to hold on to the bike as they rode through the grass.

When Abby arrived at Walnut Woods it was pitch black. The moonlight barely passed thought the thick canopy of the woods. Abby went in saying _this is for Otis_ over and over in her head.

When she was in the woods there was dead silence. There was no sound except for her own feet as she walked through the woods. Abby was terrified. She kept on hearing things that were not there. She then heard a big crack behind her. She turned around and slipped on a stick and fell down in to a large ditch. Abby lost her direction. She was now filled with so much fear she just did not know what to do. After Abby just sat there for a bit, she calmed down and got her bearings. She was back on her path, but still filled with fear.

As Abby was walking she felt that some thing was watching her, she just ignored it because she thought it was all in her head. As she arrived at a small clearing to rest for a bit she felt heavy breathing on the back of her neck. Abby was stunned with fear, not knowing what to do. She finally made the decision to turn around which seemed like it took forever but in reality took a couple of seconds. What she saw horrified her. All she saw were dark, evil looking red eyes about ten feet above her. After what she saw Abby was hit by a wave of fear, the type of fear you will never want to endure in your life time.

Her heart was beating a million times a minute. She had no idea what to do: run or fight. She was too focused on the red eyes not to notice the huge hairy arm coming out of the darkness and hitting her on the shoulder. Abby fell to the ground with four cuts on her shoulder. As she laid there she saw the thick blood oozing out of her wound. As Abby cupped the wound she felt the warmth of her blood running through her hooves. Then a serge of pain went thought her entire body. As she was trying to stand back up another arm came and hit her in the head. She laid there thinking that it was the end, feeling the warm sensation in her head as she saw blood dripping from her head. Another wave of pain filled her body. As Abby laid there filled with pain she saw two big paws stepping into the light just before she went unconscious.

Pip saw the whole thing; he knew he had to get help. As he was running back to the barnyard he saw the big thing, or what ever it was, dragging Abby off in to the deep dark woods. Pip hoped he could get help just in time to save Abby.

*****************

**Oh no, is Abby ok? Will Pip get help in time? The answers will be told in the next chapter so just wait. (Not to be mean) sorry that it is a bit short.**

** P.S. if you are reading this go and REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW. That is all.**


	10. Bessy opens up

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with school, church, scouts, fencing, and band. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bessy Opens Up**

Pip was running as fast as he could through the moonlit meadow, shadowed by a fine mist. It seemed like it was an eternity, but in actuality it was only 20 minutes. When Pip arrived at the barn doors he climbed up the nails and went though a hole around the handle of the barn doors. Pip stared to run across the barn floor as soon as he entered, trying not to get stepped on by the other animals that were setting up for the night barn. When Pip filly arrived to where Otis was, out of breath, he climbed up the door over the top of Otis' head and jumped, landing on Otis' belly. The sudden force on Otis' gut made him jump up and he dropped his plate of chips and his DVD player and started to scream. He calmed down after he noticed it was Pip and saw that he was exhausted and was trying to say something, but all he could hear was

"There was… Abby… Big… Grrr. Ahhh."

"Pip, just calm down and take a deep breath" Otis said as he picked Pip up to see him face to face.

Pip calmed down a bit more, but not by much "Well, there was this huge… and it swung.. and Abby Ahhh."

Otis still did not really understand. He told Pip to take slower, deeper breaths. After Pip calmed down and was about to tell Otis what he saw Pig, Freddy, and Peck walked in asking what happened.

"I heard some yelling in here. What was it about" Peck asked with a worrying tone in his voice.

"I bet it was about chicken, oh that sweet, delicious chicken. That… we.. .don't… eat hehehehehehe" Freddy said nervously. Peck just rolled his eyes. As Otis was about to tell them, Bessy walked in right on queue, almost like the universe was trying to not let Otis hear the news or say a word.

"What is going on in here" Bessy asked with a sassy tone. "Why is every one here"?

"Not every one is here Bessy" Pig said with a mocking voice. Bessy then hit Pig in the arm and pushed him out of the way, still acting mean to push her sadness down after losing her best friend.

"Hey, that was not nice" said Peck

"Yeah" said Freddy.

At that moment Bessy, Freddy, Peck, and Pig, who walked back, stared to argue. Otis just sat there and put a hoof on his head and let out a sigh. Then he looked up and said,

"Why me"?

After the argument went on for about a minute, Otis had had enough. He then squirted them with milk from his udders. They stopped arguing and looked back at Otis with a "what the" look on their faces. Pip was calling in the background.

Otis had finally gotten their attention and told them,

"Look, if you want to know what happened, you…" Otis was interrupted by Pig who asked, "Hey Otis, can I have some more milk"?

"Pig, please, can you let me finish" asked Otis "And no, you can not have more milk," Otis said to make sure Pig did not ask again.

"Pip was just about to tell me" a short pause, they were all looking at Pip waiting for him to say something. "Go ahead, Pip, tell us"

"Ok. Abby was going after you because she thought you were in the farmers truck. So I ran after her to tell her that you were in your stall but it was too late. I was lucky to get onto Abby's bike. We were in the woods when this big thing attacked Abby, there was blood all over. The last thing I saw was Abby being dragged off. I think she was still alive."

As soon as Pip finished what he had said it was like a red hot knife hitting Otis dead in the heart and starting to twist. Otis felt faint and stumbled out of his stall, running into every one like they were not even there. As he reached the doors he swung them open, collapsed in the cool midnight air, and threw up. Otis then looked up at the night sky and asked,

"Why me" he repeated it, but this time he yelled in the night sky "WHY ME!"

He then hunched over and started to cry the biggest cry in all of the lands. He wept there for a couple of minutes.

Otis's friends were stunned by what they saw and started to run to his side, but were stopped by Bessy. Bessy just looked at them with a sad face and nodded to them, after that they knew that she wanted to talk to Otis.

As Bessy was walking closer to Otis she heard his cries and moans get louder and louder. When Bessy reached him and put a hoof on Otis's shoulder Otis sucked up his tears and asked,

"What"

Bessy replied with "I just want to know how you are hanging in there."

"Why do you care? You never cared for me" Otis replied

"That is not true"

"Yes it is" Otis snapped back. "You never cared for me and you never will!"

Bessy just did a sigh of sadness "Look, you can think what you like but just hear me out. I lost two things in my life. First I lost my best friend because I did not accept you and her together. This was my fault,"

After that Bessy gave Otis a big hug and sat down next to him still holding him in her arms. Otis was a little stunned by this. He did not know what to do when she started to cry on Otis's shoulder. All Otis could think of was to pat Bessy on her head.

When Bessy sucked up her tears she continued with her speech.

"Remember the time that I thought you were my son and I was your mom"?

Otis sighed, remembering the memories.

Bessy continued, "The second thing I lost in my life was my one son. When I thought that you were my son and I was your mom it filled my heart up with joy, the joy that I thought I would never feel again." She had a short pause "Otis, you opened a door, a wonderful door for me. Since that point I noticed that you loved Abby. And when I found out that you were not my son I tried to bottle it up with this anger inside of me."

Otis was surprised by what he had heard when Bessy opened up to him. He then replied,

"Okay, but what is the point"

"The point is that I love you. You are a good person, and if you were my son I would be proud of you, but not right now."

Otis stood up, being released from Bessy's grip, asking "Wait, why?"

"Because you are sitting here pouting when you should be out there saving the girl of your dreams. When I lost my son I never gave up looking for him, but you are giving up right now. Remember what your dad said."

It was in his mental vault. _A strong man stands up for himself, but a stronger man stands up for others_. Otis started to run to the woods saying, "You are right. I should save her. Thank you Bessy, for everything." As Otis ran over the hill and out of sight of Bessy, he whispered, _I love you too._

Bessy started to cry thinking that Otis was a good cow and that he will always be her son. Bessy started to walk back to get the gang together to help Otis.

**One last thing REVIEW!**


	11. Where am I?

**Where am I?**

When Abby finally awoke she was in some sort of house in a bed. It was dark, and the only light was a candle on the table next to her. All she heard was a ticking, breaking the silence of the night air. She listened more intently as she heard a light swishing noise that sounded like a pendulum swing through the air. Abby knew what it was: a grand- father clock.

As she listened more, all she could pick up was the ticking noise of the clock, tick, tick, tick, was the only thing in her head, the only thing she was focused on. The only thing she heard until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

She could barely make it out. The candle light was not strong enough to break through the dark shadows of the room. Abby then saw what it was when the flame from the candle flickered just right; it was a fire place at the foot of her bed. She looked even closer and on the mantel was many pictures; she could not make out what was on them. Abby then looked around and saw a door, and next to it was something that looked like a gun. She was now even more afraid because she did not know where she was or if the shape was that of a gun or not, but her nerves were calmed when the light flickered in that direction and she saw it was a broom.

When Abby looked at the other side of the room she thought she saw movement, but dismissed it and looked through a window. It was a full moon so she knew it was still night.

Abby was stunned by what she saw because the last thing she remembered was being attacked and dragged off. When she tried to sit up she felt the pain in her shoulder. She fell back down due to the pain, and she flopped down on the bed, making a woompf noise. When that happened a voice came out of the dark corner of the room asking,

"Are you all right? You need to be more careful."

"Who are you? "Abby asked, "And tell the truth."

"The truth," said the voice, "well, okay then, the truth. I was the one who tried to kill you."

"WHAT!" Abby yelled, "What do you mean kill me?" short pause, "get away from me, help, HELP!"

"Calm down, I am not going to kill you," he said as he walked towards Abby. When that happened Abby was kicking her legs and pushing with her hooves to try to get away but with no avail. He continued to talk, but still in the darkness, ""I have morals, I do not kill women."

Abby asked, "If you do not kill women, why did you try to kill me?"

"Because I didn't know," the voice said angrily, "It was supposed to be an easy job, but when I jumped you and hurt you it was too late."

"Well then," Abby said nervously, "Can you step out into the light?"

As the figure stepped into the light it moved up his hairy legs like a sun rising over a grass meadow. The slightest breeze made is hair move like water. His hair was a thick dark brown color. When the light reached his hands and arms, they were massive. His paws were as big as her face; the claws were penny's width thick and two inches long. When he was fully in the light, he was about two feet taller then Abby. But the face, oh that face was…. not what Abby had expected. She had been expecting an evil, harsh look; a battle hardened visage with storied scars; or even an angry look; but every expectation she had was wrong. The face was not evil, battle hardened, or whatever else she had thought of, but a calm tranquil face. The bear had no ravaged look, but a calm look or more of an I am sorry for what I did look.

He walked over to sit in the chair next to Abby. Abby was extremely uncomfortable with him sitting there, she still didn't not know where she was or if the bear was going to finish her off. Then at that moment, as if he could read her thoughts he stared to talk.

"Look, I know you must be afraid or wondering where you are, but please, I will not kill you."

"Then why did you try?" yelled Abby

"Look, I didn't know you were a girl"

"What does that have to do with anything, if I was not like this I would take you down, any day, any time," yelled Abby.

"Look, just calm down"

"Calm down, Calm down, you want me to calm down? You tried to kill me, then I woke up here in this place, I have no idea where I am and you want me to calm down?" Abby said angrily.

"Okay, you have a point. Now-" he was interrupted by Abby.

"Now tell me where I am and why I am still alive," demanded Abby.

"I thought you would never ask. You are in my home and I was hired to kill you"

"Who was it" Abby asked curiously, forgetting that he was an assassin.

"That is not important. Anyways, I was hired to kill you and had no info on you. So by the time I knew you were a girl I brought you back here." Just then he turned around and his ears pricked up like he was hearing something. That reminded her of the time Duke was helping Otis with a heavy load, and when the farmer called his name his ears pricked up, just like that. Duke ran away and it fell onto Otis' hooves and Abby took care of him, just her and Otis. But this was a bit different; it did not seem happy, but sad. The bear looked at Abby and said,

"You must go."

"Why," Abby asked.

"Look, I do not have time to explain, just go out through the back door," he helped Abby out of bed. Then Abby turned around and asked,

"Just tell me who hired you."

The bear look at the clock and then listened and said, "Okay, all he said was that he was an old friend from Otis"

At that moment Abby was pushed out of the door. She looked up and saw her bike. As she was riding off she heard a gunshot and hoped the bear was all right**.**

**I hope you liked it. I will be gone for 2 weeks, so review.**


End file.
